finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Final Fantasy Almanach Diskussion:Bild der Woche
Vorschläge: ;Final Fantasy I *Datei:KriegerdesLichts Aufbruch FFI.png - Das Bild ist wirklich Nostalgie pur! --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 16:56, 12. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ;Final Fantasy II *Datei:Richard Amano.jpg - Ich hab keine Ahnung wer der ist, aber ich find das Artwork einfach geil XD [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 17:47, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *Datei:Zerstörer FFII.png - Hat was. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:21, 16. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ;Final Fantasy III *Datei:Krieger FFIII Logo Amano.jpg - Oh yeah! --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:18, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ;Final Fantasy IV *Datei:Cecil vs Kain FFIV Opening.png - Auf dem Bild ist Kain drauf! Muss ich da wirklich noch mehr zu sagen? :P [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 19:14, 6. Mär. 2013 (UTC) *Datei:Kain Opening FFIV.jpg - Selbes Prinzip, wie beim vorherigen Bild! Kain ftw! [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 19:14, 6. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ;Final Fantasy VI *Datei:FFVI-Bankett.png - Auch hier haben wir eine ganz besondere Szene, in der aus aussieht, als würden beide Seiten kooperieren, aber näää, denkste. Solche Momente finde ich immer ganz besonders spannend. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 06:34, 19. Feb. 2013 (UTC) *Datei:FFVI Artwork Amano.jpg - Aber sowas von! --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 13:18, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ;Compilation of Final Fantasy VII *Datei:Zack übergibt Cloud sein Vermächtnis.jpg Traurig ;( Aber leider wahr... [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 10:32, 14. Jan. 2013 (UTC) *Datei:Genesis_zeigt_Zack_seinen_Flügel.jpg Schick, schick Gene :) [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 30px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Dissidia: Final Fantasy 14:23, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) *Datei:Sephiroth in Flammen.png - Epische Szene. Das muss man gesehen haben! --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 14:13, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ;Final Fantasy VIII *Datei:X-ATM092 Dollet.jpg - Geilo! --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:34, 2. Jan. 2013 (UTC) *Datei:SquallbefreitRinoa.png - Voll emotional und so! Der Spaten hat endlich mal was richtig gemacht! --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 14:13, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) *Datei:Odin knockout.jpg - Ein bedeutsamer Moment. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 08:57, 5. Apr. 2013 (UTC) ;Final Fantasy IX *Datei:Steiner und Beatrix Teamwork.PNG - I like. ;D Erstens ist es cool Beatrix spielen zu können und zweitens begeistert mich die Musik immer wieder aufs neue. --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 21:23, 9. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *Datei:Dorf der Schwarzmagier Nacht.png - Sehr schick. :) --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 21:35, 9. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *Datei:Zidane und Lili klettern an Bord des Frachtschiffes FFIX.png - Ich hab IX neulich wieder angefangen, und besonders bei dieser Szene musste ich richtig lachen :P --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 16:56, 12. Mär. 2013 (UTC) *Datei:Soldat und Blumenverkäuferin in Alexandria.png - Einer von zahlreichen Hints auf frühere Teile der FF-Reihe, die FFIX ausmachen. Alternativ wäre auch Datei:Panzerschwert FFIX.png eine Idee. -- 30px|link=user:Flüstergras/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy IX|Mein Walkthrough zu FFIX Flüstergras と クジャ 10:24, 30. Mai 2013 (UTC) ;Final Fantasy X *Datei:Sin-Bevelle.jpg - Dieser klassische Moment wo man denkt, dass man es besiegt hat und es dann wieder auftaucht [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 12:40, 11. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ;Final Fantasy XII *Datei:Zodiarche FFXII.png ein fach nur weil es der schwirigste zu bekommende Esper ist, und wenn man sie besiegt hat,eine der besten Esper im Spiel darstellt.--22px|link=Benutzer:Riosaix/Pokale[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 15:25, 27. Jan. 2013 (UTC) *Datei:Bhujerba Intro FFXII.jpg - Hallo!? Da hängt eine Stadt in den Wolken! Wie geil ist das denn? Und sie sieht aus der Perspektive auch noch richtig schmuck aus. -- 35px|link=user:Flüstergras/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy IX|Mein Walkthrough zu FFIX Flüstergras と クジャ 10:30, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ;Final Fantasy XIII *Datei:Pulse-Residuum in Brückland.jpg - Was ein hammertolles Bild! Ich steh da total drauf! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 21:36, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ;Final Fantasy XIV *Datei:Eorzea Karte.png - Wir hatten noch kein Bild zu XIV, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Das hier sieht gut aus und selbst ein XIVer n00b kann dazu was schreiben. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:59, 14. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ;Dissidia *Datei:PSP-Dissidia-Lightning.png - Die Rivalität zwischen Lightning und Kain passt irgendwie in die Story von Dissidia 012. Und daraus sollten wir schließlich auch etwas anbieten. --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 18:31, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC) *Datei:Squall und der Krieger.jpg - Ich hätte die Szene besser gefunden wenn er verloren hätte :D Des war der letzte Vorschlag [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 12:40, 11. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ;Kingdom Hearts *Datei:Ort des Erwachens.jpg - Es sieht einfach cool aus und JEDER, der KH gespielt hat, kennt den Ort des Erwachens! Oh yeah! [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 20:32, 4. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ;Kingdom Hearts II *Datei:Sora, Riku und Kairi zu Beginn der Reise KH II.PNG dieses und das folgende Bild stammen aus dem Intro von Kingdom Hearts II und ich find sie einfach so verdammt toll! :D *Datei:Sora, Riku und Kairi am Strand liegend KH II Opening.PNG --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 17:39, 10. Apr. 2013 (UTC) ;Mystic Quest Legend *Datei:Klare Ansage.png - Haha xD Das ist mehr als nur ne klare Ansage! Oh yeah! --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 16:56, 12. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Fragen, Anregungen und Meinungen Ich hätte zuerst einmal einige Fragen: * 1. Kann man auch mehrere Vorschläge abgeben oder sollte es bei nur einem Bild bleiben? * 2. Welche Art von Bildern können denn vorgeschlagen werden? Aber auf die Schnelle hab ich eins gefunden: Das hier. Hoffe, das geht in Ordnung :D --Cloud2110 15:36, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :# Natürlich gehen mehrere Vorschläge, immer her damit ;D es wird zwar immer nur ein Bild pro Woche eingebaut, aber jeder Vorschlag wird früher oder später berücksichtigt. Wenn einem beim Rumstöbern Bilder auffallen, die man brauchbar findet, kann man die hier ruhig mal eben reinspammen^^ :# Alle, die sich auf der Hauptseite gut machen, irgendetwas darstellen (weil dann nach Möglichkeit immer ein, zwei Sätze dazu geschrieben werden sollen) und natürlich was mit FF oder KH zu tun haben^^; was weniger gut geeignet ist, sind zum Beispiel Spielelogos oder stinknormale Gegnerillustrationen. Aber ansonsten... Artworks, Screenshots, Illustrationen, kann alles sein. ::Der Vorschlag zählt doch gleich mal, sehr schön ;D --Gunblade73 16:59, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) danke. Adriano D Adamo 11.20 29.10.2011 Mh, ist sicherlich ein wenig spät, aber mir fällt mal auf, dass das Bild an sich falsch dargestellt wird. ;P So eine Szene gibt es an sich nicht in KHII, nur im geheimen Ende von Kingdom Hearts I, in welchen Riku so gegen Roxas kämpf (was später der finale Kampf in Days sein wird). In KHII taucht Riku zwar so auf, aber nur kurzzeitig und auch nicht in einer solchen Animation (vllt im Intro, aber das glaube ich nicht, da Sora nichts davon wissen kann zu diesen Zeitpunkt). ;P Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 17:36, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Danke fürs Aufmerksam machen, wird sofort geändert :) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 09:47, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) BdW:Wasserfluch MQL xDD ich krieg nen Lachflash. Hach wie geil ist das denn? ^^ *i like* War zwar gespannt, welches Bild du als nächstes auswählen würdest, aber das hier hat mich echt überrascht ^^ hihi --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 17:53, 19. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Freut mich, dass es dir so gut gefällt :D --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Special:Contributions/Gunblade73 19:27, 19. Dez. 2011 (UTC)